


A Rare Bond

by VenusJune13



Category: Original Work, my life - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, Sex, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24768019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenusJune13/pseuds/VenusJune13
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character, original werew
Kudos: 10
Collections: The Soulmates Collection





	A Rare Bond

In most werewolf soulmate stories, the main character finds their mate in high school. 

This is scarce in my world. 

Limited wolves find their other half at that age. 

Most supernaturals do not find their mates until they are in their twenties. 

I am 16 right now and probably will not find my mate till years from now.

As an omega, I will probably find mine earlier than most for my safety.

Omegas can procreate with any gender so it is important to protect us. 

Being an omega is also uncommon. One out of every 350 wolves is omegas.

Our ranks are no longer the ranks of our packs because all wolves in the world are in one pack.

We now have one alpha to obey, The Alpha King. 

All of the other alphas are protectors. 

Alphas have a rank that makes them set for life. 

They get into good schools effortlessly and have increased strength to help protect people. 

Betas are similar to alphas but are not as set as alphas.

Omegas have increased sight and smell so that we can sense danger. 

This feature comes in handy because of our rank's risks. 

In families, there are no omegas that are only children. 

To survive, omegas are born after the other children. I am the last of three.

Not wanting to be treated another way, I cover up my rank as an omega. 

This is especially in school.

Despite hiding what I am, my friends are drawn to me. 

Most of them are betas and think I am one too. However, one is an alpha called Levon.

During my heat, he appears to hug me more than usual.

Physical contact with an alpha that is not your mate is tortuous. 

I am just glad to be in a class without him and my other friends so that I can write my feelings out. 

There is an alpha who sits behind me who always insults me. 

I do not just sit there.

I insult him back.

I am not defenseless just because I am an omega.

Today, the insults appeared to hurt more than normal. 

As an alpha, he can order all of the people who are not an alpha around.

I was talking today and he used his alpha command to shut me up. 

I hate it when he does that. 

Every time an alpha uses the command on me, my wolf whimpers.

Omega's wolves think that alphas only use the command when they are angry.

After he used the alpha command, he said, "You obey like an omega, obedient and compliant. Is that what you are, an obedient little omega? For being so behaved, you may speak. If you resist, however, I will tell everyone about your little secret."

I stayed quiet for the rest of the class and my wolf was now itching to get out.

I was delighted that my next period teacher was a wolf so that I could shift into my wolf.

I ran out the back door so that humans did not see me. 

I then shifted into my pitch-black wolf. 

Female wolves are not normally black, but I am.

I raced around the school while steering away from outside classes and the athletic field. 

Then a scent hit my nose, it was an alpha, and he is my mate.

I never thought I would find my mate at this age.

In my wolf form, I cannot hide my rank and try to run away despite my wolf's best efforts. 

However, he catches up to me. 

His white wolf form is as alluring as his electric blue eyes.

I feel his soul connected to mine as his nose touched mine.

Instead of hurting like alpha touches normally do during a heat, his was like a stimulant. 

It feels like when you are submerged in water and the silence from the water in your ears just leaves you euphoric. 

"Mate" says my wolf.

She has yet to say what her name is but will soon because she is with her mate. 

I nuzzled him more and sighed at the soft fur against mine. 

I want him to shift back so I can see who he is.

I yell at him when he lets his teeth graze where I am to be marked. 

I do not even know who he is yet and he wants to mark me?

No way.

I step back a little and he growls at me.

I whimper and put my head down. 

Then I heard the bell. 

It is time for lunch. 

I bark at him and run to get my things.

He does not follow me.

Before I went inside, I put a new coat of scent concealer on.

Satisfied by my scent with the concealer, I go inside. 

I take off my backpack and sit down.

My friends make their way in soon after. 

I hug them, thankful that Levon isn't in this lunch.

After meeting your mate, touching alphas shoots an electric sting through your body like a bee sting. 

They leave to go to the lunch line while I stay.

Two arms wrap themselves around me.

"You left me outside, mate." said the owner of the arms. 

His voice sounds familiar, I slowly turn around and it is Jay, the alpha that threatened me. 

"We are going to get something to eat. I do not want my mate to starve even if she is a lying omega."

That hurt. 

His words were so painful that I grasped my heart in anguish. 

Seemingly not caring, he puts me on my feet and starts to pull me toward the lunch line. 

We waded our way through the line. 

Since he is an alpha, he eats lunch before everyone else. 

The humans do not understand but let him through because of his powerful aura. 

He pulls me along and gets all the food he wants on one plate and gets another plate for me.

He puts the things I point to on it and hands it to me. 

Alphas get free lunch so we just went to the table.

He sits down next to my seat and puts his left arm on my chair. 

My friends, who were in a different lunch line sat down across to me. 

They stare with wide eyes at the sight before them. 

"Who is that?" asks Jessie

" I am her mate." Jay says, responding for me

They both exclaim their surprise and go to hug me. 

He growls at them though and they sit down. 

One of the mouthed to me," He is an alpha?" and I nodded in return.

He sits silently eating as we talk to each other.

Around half-way into lunch, I get tired so I use the closest object to lay on.

The closest object is Jay.

I close my eyes and nuzzle into his shoulder but he pulls away as I hurt him.

When he put his arms around me, it must've been so I couldn't getaway.

The loss of contact was terrible and I looked at him with teary eyes.

I knew he did not want me as a person but he does not want me to touch him either? 

That cracked into my heart. 

He relaxed back into his chair after a few minutes and put his arm back hesitantly.

While I did not want to lay down on him again because he would pull away again. 

His finger is so close to my shoulders was good enough for now but I heard heats get intense after a female meets their mate.

I wouldn't know, however, because all of my family are betas.

After the bell rang released everyone to their fifth period, he walked me to my next class, but he did not leave.

He sat down in front of me and the teacher called the office to tell them about it.

The guys who usually bother me did not even talk to me and I smiled.

I liked to have him as my mate. 

By the end of the day, he was rescheduled to be in my every class.

He was actually in the same ones but at different times.

This usually happens with mates because they do not like to be separated especially Alpha/Omega couples.

It makes our wolves agitated. 

He sits either beside me or behind me in every class.

He even growled at a guy who tried to sit next to me.

At the end of school, I went to wait for the bus but Jay pulled me to his truck and opened the passenger door.

He climbed in on the other side and started the car. 

My sleepiness from lunch caught up to me and I fell asleep against the window.

When I woke up, we were at my nest. 

An omega's nest is where they spend most of their heat. 

It's also where omegas have their pups. 

I wonder how he found it. 

I shifted into my wolf again and laid down on the soft blanket that I keep at my nest. 

Jay followed me and his form surrounded me.

I cuddled against him and this time, he did not pull away. 

I fell asleep again as his warmth enveloped me and sent me to the land of dreams.

While I slept, he marked me. 

The pain from his canines inside my neck woke me up and I tried to wiggle away.

It was no use, he had marked me.

A wave of heat splashed over me immediately.

Once it got to my lower body, the heat burned.

The only thing that was keeping me sane was that he still had a physical connection to me.

As a wolf, we have no clothes, so it was very intimate. 

Slowly, I started to move away from his grip. 

He growled inside my head, " Mine." 

Now that he marked me, we have a mind link. 

Oh yay.

Soon I felt his steady breath on my neck, that meant he was asleep, making me able to move away.

I slid out of his arms and moved enough that we still had contact.

The heat spread as it was not a sufficient connection. He pushed me flush into him. I had never been so intimate with a guy before. I wiggled and squirmed at the waves of connection that came from him being so close. I was embarrassed and aroused by the feelings he gave me. "Please stop," I pleaded with my mate through the mind link, "It is too much." He let me go as Jay probably took over his wolf. Wolves can be very possessive and want to mate with their partners immediately, but I didn't want that. I hid in the corner where there was an omega-sized hole in the wall. I whimpered because I was still in heat. He laid down in his wolf form in front of me and just laid there, staring at his terrified mate. It was almost as if he was apologizing to me I feel pathetic but I wanted us to mark each other willingly. I wanted to tell him to mark me after we told each other that we loved each other. That will not happen now. He marked me but probably won't let me mark him. Many alphas don't let their mates mark them as a matter of pride. He started to scoot closer, but he stopped just shy of my small hiding spot. I growled at him feeling hurt, and he shifted back. He looked concerned, even after all of the insults and teachings, he felt the mate bond. He backed off and went to the truck. Now alone, I slinked out of the hole and back to the blanket. I cried softly, nothing would be the same. Soon, footsteps graced my ears with their sound, but I was already half-asleep. He had transformed back into his human form. I looked away bashfully, but my wolf took over. She wanted to see what our mate looked like in the nude. She preened at the size of his penis, while I tried to keep my eyes closed. His electric blue eyes indicated that his wolf had taken over as well. My wolf crawled slowly out of the hole and towards her mate. She transformed back into our human form and I blushed in embarrassment. I had never been naked in front of anyone. I tried to fight her. I didn't want to mate with Jay yet. The heat gave her extra strength though. I couldn't take our body back over. She stepped towards him. Through our eyes, I could see the color of his eyes try to darken but failed. Jay was trying to take back over too. Our lips met. I could feel the sparks from where I was. His nails turned sharper as they went from my hair to my hips. He pushed my body against him. She ground against him slowly. I could feel pleasure. His lips went to our neck where he had placed the mating bite. He lapped at it and smiled, proud of his work. He kissed down the neck, leaving dozens of tiny marks. He laid us down to have free reign of our body He grabbed my breasts and sucked the nipples. My wolf moaned at the sensation and I did too. He left more marks on the way to his destination, my pussy. When he got there, we were soaked. I couldn't help it. The heat overtook me. He licked cautiously at first. Gasps were freed from my mouth. The licks got quicker and quicker until a got a pleasant feeling in my belly. I came soon after. He was stroking his cock as he licked. He lapped away the remains of my orgasm. His fingers were the next to touch my pussy. He first rubbed me. Then, he slid a finger inside. I bit my lip to not let the sounds out. My wolf however was letting him hear her pleasure, with moans and whimpers. When he thought me ready, the next finger was slid in. That's when my wolf screamed, "More!" I agreed. He was going too slow. The third finger was shoved in quickly. "More alpha please," she said His title got him very aroused. He took the fingers out and replaced them with the tip of his cock. "God, yes," I muttered as I felt him slowly introduce another two inches into me.


End file.
